Whip Scythe Alchemist
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: "You idiot! Why? Why don't you want to live anymore?" She question shakily "Did I do anything to you Lucy? Did Al or Ed do anything to you? Tell me why!" "I don't care about living as long Levy gets her body. She's like a sister to me, the only reason why she's like that because I wanted her back! I don't deserve to live after all I done. I did this to her and I'm going to fix


Fading it seem like everything is fading my chocolate eyes scanned the area black all it was black. I felt like a vase that just shattered my bruise scrapped bloody hand reached up trying to reach out for something anything. The lights turn on my eyes snapped toward the ground I was laying on a painted cross in a circle with blue paint spikes scattered inside the circle. I was like glass window I shattered and now what can I do? Footsteps echoed into the room and they started to pick up their pace. Mental screamed into my ears as I saw blurry figures I'm only fourteen and my life is ending like ice cream melting.

"Lucy hang in there! Don't you dare die on me" a voice shouted

"Teacher?" I question out shakily

"Yes it's me Lucy! You sure are an idiot" Roy Mustang shouted

"I figure it out…I figure out why Maes Huges died. If only I told you sooner who killed him…" I choked out blood leaked down my jaw.

"You can tell me when we get you to the hospital!" Roy screamed

I felt arms picking me up my golden locks hit a chest and I started to get sleepy, pain suddenly shot through my body.

"Envy killed him…he found out that the fuhrer's secretary was the cause of the war. He also found out she was a homunculus and they killed him! I was there when he was killed I was too scared to fight I was too weak. I know it's my fault that he died! If only if only I was stronger" I cried

"It's not your fault so don't you dare say it's your fault. Whip Scythe Alchemist you're strong after all it was me who taught you everything." Roy stated

I felt him put me down on a bed and racing footsteps scurried over to my side and started to heal me. I saw the blurry retreating figure of Roy and my eyes fluttered close a lullaby soothed my shaking figure as I heard my momma's voice. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up it was dark out I turned my head to see Roy mustang standing in the door way with Levy sitting on the ground holding my hand. Her armor head snapped up Roy light out a slight smile.

"Does big sister, Al, and Ed know I'm here?" I question sleepily

"No. I figure you didn't want them to know so we didn't call them." Roy explain while sitting himself in a chair

"Don't ever do that again Lu-Chan! I was scared that I lost you" Levy scaredly said "What happen anyways?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I stated while turning my head letting my bangs cover my eyes.

"Do you have any other information?" Roy asked

I nodded my head "Trust no one. After all the Fuhrer is a homunculus two."

Major Arm Strong came rushing in with a phone in his big hands he handed me the phone while flexing his abs. I put the phone to my ear

"Hello?"

"Lucy! How are you doing? We're on our way to see you right now" Ed's voice said on the other line.

My eyes widen my raced with fear _holly shit what am I going to do?_ I question myself.

"Shit!" I exclaim "Teacher when am I going to get out of here?"

"Two weeks" Levy stated

"When are getting out of where?" Ed question "Hey Major Arm Strong can you take us to Lucy? We didn't see her at her apartment"

"Sure thing Kiddo"

I hung up the phone

"What am I going to do? Help me teacher" I cried out desperately

The door open up to see Major Arm Strong, Al, Ed, and Winry. Their eyes widen and I smile nervously at them and gave them a small wave. _Fuck!_

"What happen Lucy?" Al question with worry

"Nothing. Just a little fight?" I question myself more than a statement

"You idiot why didn't you call us?!" Winry yelled

"I just woke up…how long have I been asleep?" I asked Levy

"About three weeks" Roy stated calmly

My mouth dropped _oh god I'm dead big sister will be pissed!_

"Now you're shorter than me!" Ed exclaim laughing madly

I looked down to see my mental legs were gone! A smirk appeared on my face along with Roy.

"So you're saying your short?" Roy question

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed screamed

"You shorty. If only you drink your milk than maybe you'll be taller." I sang

"Man I need to fix my automail!" Winry amine cried

My hospital grown slipped halfway off on the shoulder a big scar appeared going down, my eyes widen. Everyone quieted it down when they saw a scar going down my shoulder blade, _no! No more scars please no more scars!_ I begged my mind kept racing with pleads but no one could answer my pleads.

"I got to go to the bathroom. Will someone take me?" I question numbly

Levy picked me up and started to walk toward the bathroom, she locked the door and took off my grown. She turn me around and my eyes spotted a big scar going down the middle of my back. Tears streamed down my face and covered my tear stream face with my hands, my body started to shake.

"Lu-Chan are you okay?" Levy question with worry

"No! I got more scares, no one will love me with this body filled with scars. One after the other more scars fill Levy! I can't take this no more" I screamed

"Lucy are you okay?" Roy asked from the other side of the door

Levy put my grown back on and unlocked the door, she picked me up and I looked at them with dull eyes. My tears were falling freely, I felt numb my body still shake from anger and sacredness.

"What's wrong?" Winry question

"Big sister…more scars" I numbly answer

"You should get more rest" Ed stated

Levy set me down on the bed and I rolled over to my side, I couldn't sleep so I pretended I was.

"What the hell is going on Roy?!" Ed whisper angrily

"Do you really want to know Fullmental?" Roy question sternly

"It concerns my little sister! Of course we want to know" Winry hissed

"Homunculus are after her. She found out valuable information about what's going on. They want to kill her the same as they killed Maes Huges. And the Fuhrer is in on it along with his secretary." Roy explain

"They killed Huges?" Al question

"No. One Homunculus did Envy."

Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as flashes of Huges bloody face came into my mind. Blood so much blood that day it scares me.

Ed gritted his teeth.

"Now what? What are we supposed to do now?" Ed asked through his gritted teeth

"We fight." Levy stated "I will protect Lu-Chan. I will bring back her legs. And I will do anything."

"What about your body Levy?" Al asked

"I will bring it back. I did this to her and even if she hates me and wants nothing to do with me I will bring back her body even if it means giving up mine" I said

Their heads snapped toward me, Winry crying her body was shaking and she jumped onto me and embraced me.

"You can't leave me!" she cried

"But you got Al and Ed. Just make it as if I was never here" I stated calmly

She slapped me she just bitch slapped me! She kept slapping me.

"You idiot! Why? Why don't you want to live anymore?" She question shakily "Did I do anything to you Lucy? Did Al or Ed do anything to you? Tell me why!"

My mouth felt dried but I looked straight at Levy my eyes fixed with determination.

"I don't care about living as long Levy gets her body. She's like a sister to me, the only reason why she's like that because I wanted her back! I don't deserve to live after all I done. I did this to her and I'm going to fix I mistake I wish to take back"

**Cross Over Fairy Tail and Fullmental Alchemist!**

**Me: Hello **

**Lucy: I don't get it why is this the first chapter?"**

**Me: Because I'm going to make this the first chapter than everything that happen before comes after this chapter to make the readers want to read it!**

**Levy: Good idea Author!**

**Roy: SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs doesn't own Fairy Tail or Fullmental Alchemist **

**Me: Review and Follow Bye Bye :D **


End file.
